1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent display element may include a lower electrode and an upper electrode on an insulation substrate, and a multi-layered organic layer formed between the upper and lower electrodes. The organic layer may be selected from a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer, a hole suppress layer, an electron transport layer (ETL), and an electron injection layer (EIL) according to each function. In the display element having the above structure, as the upper electrode and the lower electrode are formed of a transparent or non-transparent electrode, light may be emitted in a direction of the insulation substrate or in a direction opposite to the insulation substrate, or may be emitted to both sides in the direction of the insulation substrate and the opposite direction of the insulation substrate. The hole injection layer (HIL) and the hole transport layer (HTL) (as charge transport layers) may be formed on an entire surface of the substrate, R, G, and B emission layers may be respectively formed by using a shadow mask, and the hole injection layer (HIL) and the hole transport layer (HTL) (as the charge transport layer) may again formed on the entire surface of the substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.